


Earth Angel

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Castiel, Angel Tablet, Fluff, I really don't know how else to tag this please bear with me, M/M, Night At the Museum AU, he's a wax figure in this fic but sh, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the places in the museum, Dean loved visiting the Christian Theology Department the most. </p><p>(Night at the Museum AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd day of my AU writing challenge yay! I'm sorry if the next few fics feel a bit off. I was writing them at 2 in the morning because Holy Week preparations and shit like that. I'm hoping, not promising, that the next fics will be better. Operative word: Hope. 
> 
> Let's hope for the best then!

           Ever since Dean was a kid, the museum was one of the places he loved to visit. He used to take Sam there all the time whenever their dad was out drinking. They would walk around the museum exhibits, sometimes even imagining little scenarios where they were mighty warriors from China or soldiers from World War II. The museum was essentially the best part of the Winchester Brothers’ childhood.

 

            Even well into their adulthood, they continued to visit the museum together.

 

            From the Egyptian hieroglyphs to the Hall of Mammals, Dean was particularly fond of one certain place in the museum. If Sam loved the World Mythology Department, Dean loved the Christian Theology Department the most. Sure they weren’t exactly religious but the older Winchester was always fascinated by the stories and the interpretations of biblical passages.

 

            Of course there was the Hallway of Angels within that Department. The Hallway of Angels was basically an entire section of the building of wax figures of angels as if they were humans walking amongst them. There were the archangels where one of them looked weirdly like his dad when he was younger. Then there were the Cupids; Dean didn’t enjoy staying in that area. Different types of angels like Reapers, Rit Zien and even Fallen Angels lined the hall.

 

            But Dean was always found admiring one garrison of angels: the greatest angel warriors and protectors that were named throughout Christian history. Dean would never admit that he liked one certain angel in this section. That angel was Castiel. He couldn’t help always going back to its wax figure. The combination of dark, messy windswept hair with bright blue eyes staring into the distance was certainly appealing to him.

 

            If he were to praise God for anything, it would be for creating this angel.

 

            “Dean, are you staring at your crush again?” He heard Sam say right beside him. He didn’t even notice him come in. He pursed his lips and turned to glare at his little brother. “He’s not my crush, Sammy. Shut up.” Sam rolled his eyes, taking a closer look at the angel Castiel. “I can’t blame you, Dean. He is pretty good looking.” The punch his brother aimed at his arm only caused him to laugh instead of cry.

 

            “Shut up.” He murmured, crossing his arms in a huff. He couldn’t help the slight blush that colored his cheeks when he glanced at the figure of Castiel again. Damn those wax figure makers. Why did they have to make _this_ angel really hot? Okay, he is not telling Sammy that or he won’t hear the end of it until he’s dead.

 

            “May I help you guys with something?” both of them turned around in surprise and saw a young man wearing a red hoodie with a clipboard in his hand. One look at his nametag tells them that he was one of the tour guides. “I’m Kevin Tran. I specialized in Christian Theology. Do you have any questions about the angels?”

 

            “Um yeah why did they make them so… human?” Kevin smiled and gestured for the brothers to follow him out of the hallway. Once they were at the very beginning of the exhibit, he started explaining. “Angels actually do not look like humans. Angels are usually seen as bright light that is essentially very dangerous for a human to look at directly. They are described to have 2 to 6 wings, several animal heads and they are about as tall as skyscrapers.”

 

            Dean knew about the real form of angels but he always felt excited whenever he would hear anything about them. “The reason why we have the angels depicted as humans is because that is the description of their true vessels.” Kevin stopped in front of one of the archangels, Gabriel, and smiled warmly. “Each angel has a certain bloodline that allows them to walk on earth if they were to have a vessel.”

 

            “So basically they can’t have a vessel from a different bloodline?” asked Sam, absolutely hanging on every new piece of information. Kevin nodded, smiling at the fascinated looks on their faces. “You guys really like angels, don’t you?” He observed when Dean was tracing his finger across one of the plaques of info. “Well, Dean does. He particularly loves Castiel or loves looking at him at least.” That statement earned him another hard punch on the arm.

 

            “That’s alright Dean. Castiel is our most popular angel after Lucifer.” Dean groaned, putting his head in his hands. “This is so embarrassing.” Sam laughed out loud, placing a not very comforting hand on his shoulder. The younger Winchester stole a glance at the Gabriel wax figure and sighed. “Man, I wish we could talk to these guys. Imagine the knowledge we could gain from this.”

 

            “Actually you can if you want to.”

 

            Both brothers looked at Kevin suspiciously, raising their eyebrows. “You mean like praying? We’re not that religious, man.” Dean said crossing his arms. “No I mean… you can talk to them.” The tour guide looked around him and gestured for the brothers to follow him again. “Come with me. I’ll show you something really cool.”

 

            Against their better judgment, they followed Kevin to a door labeled **_For Personnel Only._** There was a swipe reader and a keypad where the doorknob should be and the brothers had a weird feeling about this. “I don’t think we should be in there.” Kevin didn’t listen to them, swiping his ID on the reader and punching in the code quick enough for them not to decipher what it was.

 

            “I’ll cover for you.” was all Kevin said before the door opened and he pulled them inside. It was dark for a moment until Kevin turned on the lights. The room was bare except for a single podium in the middle that had a medium sized stone tablet. “What the hell is that?” Sam asked, moving closer to the podium.

 

            “That, my friends, is the angel tablet. It contains all the secrets about the angels, how to summon them, how to kill them, _everything._ It also has a celestial ability to bring the museum exhibits to life.” Okay now this guy was just talking bullshit. Dean scoffed, also moving closer to look at the tablet. It just looked like a plain old stone tablet with random gibberish carved into it.

 

            “The carvings are actually in Enochian, an ancient language used by the angels.” Kevin answered his unvoiced question, leaning closer to the tablet with them. “Pretty sick, huh?”

 

            “If it brings the exhibits to life, why aren’t they alive right now?”

 

            “It only works at night. Nobody knows why.”

 

            “Can I really talk to them? If ever I stay after closing hours?”

 

            Sam looked at Dean, a questioning look evident on his face. “You actually believe this guy?” Dean shrugged, still looking at the tablet. If he could actually talk to the angels, it would be absolutely incredible. “I have to see it to believe it. Why don’t you prove to us that they come alive at night, Kevin?” The look on the younger man’s face seemed as if he was waiting for this moment to come.

 

            “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

            Kevin gave them temporary residence in the night guard’s office. “Sometimes I volunteer to be the night guard so Crowley can get some rest.” He explained when he ushered them inside. “Stay here until I come back. There’s food in the lockers and the password to the Wi-Fi is _history1972._ Make yourselves at home!” He said that 8 hours ago. The sun was already setting outside their window and Kevin is not back yet.

 

            Maybe it was a bad idea to stay here.

 

            “Dean why did we agree to this?” asked Sam from his position on the floor with Kevin’s laptop that he found in one of the lockers. “Because we’re naïve little shits, Sammy. Besides, you want to talk to those angels as much as I do.” His little brother didn’t even bother to deny that fact, closing the laptop with a resigned sigh. “It’s just… Magic tablet? Exhibits come to life at night? That sounds a bit far-fetched doesn’t it?”

 

            “Except it’s not magic, it’s God’s work!”

 

            “Oh haha Dean.”

 

            “Come on I’m funny.”

 

            Soon enough, Kevin entered the room with a huge grin on his face and wearing the night guard uniform. “You guys still want to talk to those angels? I’m sure Gabriel would love to meet you.” The brothers exchanged a look, nodded and stood up to follow Kevin back to the Christian Theology Department. Dean looked out one of the windows and saw the sun almost completely set in the horizon before continuing on to the Hallway of Angels.

 

            Once they arrived to Christian Theology, the sun was gone and the moon was high up into the sky. Nothing happened for the first few minutes of them standing there, Sam looking pretty unconvinced, Dean tapping his foot and Kevin bouncing in excitement. “Look Dude, if you were just trying to impress us, it’s not---“ but Dean’s sentence was cut off by the sight that unfolded before him.

 

            Noah walked out of the Biblical Stories section and waved at Kevin before picking up two bunnies that followed him. Some of the paintings that hung around the walls stretched and started conversations with each other as if they have just woken up from a nap. But what really caught Dean’s eye though was just what he wanted to see. The angels were leaving their hallway and started to wander around the department.

 

            Holy shit was this a sight to see.

 

            “Kevin Tran! How’s our favorite night guard doing?” Holy fuck was that Gabriel eating a lollipop? This night was starting to get more interesting by the minute. The archangel threw a heavy arm around Kevin’s shoulders, only starting to notice the two new people in their midst. “Who are your friends?” Sam and Dean couldn’t imagine having an _archangel_ right in front of them just casually eating a lollipop. But there he was.

 

            “Gabriel, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re big fans of the Hallway of Angels.” The archangel wasted no time in hugging the two brothers and welcoming them happily. “He’s the most affectionate out of all the angels.” Kevin mouthed, chuckling at how Gabriel already pulled Sam with him to show him where all his friends are.

 

            Dean blinked at the spot where his brother used to be and looked up to see Kevin has gone somewhere. “Shit…” What the hell was he doing just standing there? He had to talk to some angel, maybe a certain blue eyed one but any angel would do. Dean gathered enough courage to walk around and make small talk with some of the biblical figures until he bumped into someone on his way to Noah’s ark.

 

            “Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Said a rough voice and Dean turned around to apologize too. His voice caught in his throat, however, when the person he bumped into was none other than Castiel. “I’ve never seen you before. Are you one of Kevin’s friends?” Why the fuck was he not saying anything? Dean continued to stand there, mouth opening and closing and trying to find the right words to say.

 

            “Are you okay?”

 

            “You’re my favorite angel!”

 

            Shit. He shouldn’t have said that.

 

            “Um… thank you. That’s very kind of you.” Castiel took the embarrassing outburst in stride, tilting his head curiously at the stranger. Dean stuck out his hand, determined not to embarrass himself any further. “I’m Dean. I’ve been visiting the museum ever since I was a kid… I’m just a huge fan.” Castiel smiled at that statement and it took all of Dean’s willpower not to do anything inappropriate in a room full of angels.

 

            “Your brother stole my brother so I’m hoping they won’t mind if I steal you away for a while?” Dean asked, trying to get his confidence back and probably ultimately failing. Castiel shrugged, smiling again at how flustered Dean is. “I was actually meaning to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?”

 

            “Not at all.”

 

            That was when Dean spent the entire night getting to know Castiel. He asked about everything he could think about, ranging from what he does in the museum to favorite food. Because if anyone would think wax figures can’t work up an appetite, they thought wrong. Cas was apparently really into cheeseburgers. “Kevin brought some once. I don’t think I’ve stopped thinking about them since then.”

 

            Unfortunately, just as he was telling Castiel a funny story about Sam, the rest of the department was already going back to their respective sections. That means Castiel has to go back too. “It’s almost morning.” Dean mentioned, looking out one of the windows and frowning at the rising sun. “It is indeed.” Agreed Cas, standing up and stretching his arms.

 

            “Will you be back tonight? I quite enjoyed talking to you, Dean.” The older Winchester was just about to answer enthusiastically when he caught himself mid-thought. Will he be back tonight? Will Kevin even let him back? “I honestly don’t think I’m coming back tonight, Cas.” The dejected look on the angel’s face broke Dean’s heart and he wished he could actually take those words back.

 

            But he can’t lie to him.

 

            “Oh.” Was Cas’ response and Dean just wanted to hug him and tell him it was all right. Damn, this was not how he imagined the night to end. “Hey Cas, you’re the only one not in the Hallway of Angels.” Came Kevin’s voice from the entrance but he stopped in his tracks at the look of disappointment on the angel’s face. “Cas? Are you okay?”

 

            “Can Dean come back again?” Castiel suddenly burst out, facing Kevin. “Can he?” he asked him, staring at Kevin with large, pleading blue eyes. The night guard/tour guide looked between the angel and the man intently before letting out a small chuckle. “Jesus Cas, of course he can! Dean and Sam are welcome to come to the museum after hours any day they want. I already cleared it up with Crowley.” 

 

            Cas’ smile was wide and he directed his delight at the man beside him. “I’ll see you later?” he asked, wide hopeful eyes bearing into Dean’s very core. Dean looked at Kevin and back at Cas, matching the smile on the angel’s face. “I’ll see you later.” With one last grin and a quick hug that made Dean’s stomach flutter, he hurried back to the Hallway of Angels, waving until he was out of sight.

 

            Kevin soon let them out and made them promise to come back later, which they were very quick to agree to. As Dean and Sam stared at the exterior of the building, they both couldn’t stop thinking of the extraordinary night they just experience in the museum. “Did you have fun with Gabriel?” Dean asked, bumping shoulders with his extremely tall brother. “He was great. He even introduced me to the World Mythology figures. Hera was a bit of a bitch.”

 

            “Hera has always been a bitch.”

 

            “That’s true. Did you have fun with your angel?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Dean felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down to try and hide his smile. “I talked to him all night.” He said, tracing a few random patterns on the sidewalk with the heel of his boot. “Are you sure that’s all you did?” Dean looked up and gave Sam an incredulous look. “You kinky son of a bitch, really?”

 

            “Don’t tell me you didn’t have a single unholy thought about him. Admit it.”

 

            “No I didn’t.”

 

            “Mmmhmm.”

 

            “Okay maybe I had one, _two_ tops but that’s it. Now stop pestering me and let’s go get breakfast.” No matter how loud Sam laughed or how many times Sam teased, Dean couldn’t deny one thing. He did like that nerdy angel. He looked forward to talking to him again tonight. Maybe he could do a little bit more? Who knows? Dean took one last look at the museum before smiling to himself and whispering quietly,

 

            “Good morning, Cas.”

 

            He just hoped Sam didn’t hear that. (He did)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below of what you think of this fic and tell me on how I can improve <3


End file.
